Another Random Story
by YukiruMitou
Summary: What is that fluffy thing on Sesshoumaru's shoulder? Where does Rin learn to play poker? And why does Inuyasha have a Dragon ball! It's all here in Another Random Story! Pretty short chapters, just something I did when I got bored for my own amusement. En
1. Abrupt Beginnings

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or DBZ. I do kinda own me though.

This is the story of what ever the heck I feel like so sit back and prepare to be scarred for life.

Once apon a time, there was a neko girl with strawberry-blonde hair, freckles, and a pair of black ears and tail (me duh). Now, this girl was a special, not like special ed. special but more of a weirdo unique special, anywho, she was just sitting on the edge of her trampoline minding her own business drawing a picture of her favorite bishounen when all of a sudden a spherical orange object came flying at her hitting her in the head.

"Ow," she exclaimed, "that freakin hurt! What the crap was that? A Dragon Ball? That's not even suppose to be physically possible! Hmm…"

Over in the distance she saw a figure rapidly moving towards her.

"Hey! Did you hurl this at me?" she called as she held up the orange ball. It was shiny, no bigger then a baseball, and had a darker orange star in the middle of it.

"I dunno, did I! " the figure called back. As the figure came closer, she could make out a man dressed in red with a sword. He had long white hair and fluffy white doggy ears.

"Give it back!" he said.

She saw he must have been running for a while, he was flushed and out of breath.

"Hey, I know you! You're Inuyasha! You came to my party remember?" I exclaimed.

"I wish I didn't, my back still hurts from it!" by this time I saw he wasn't too happy, not like he ever was. Getting suspicious, I started to inquiry him, "wait, what the heck are _you_ doing with this Dragon Ball? You're not even from the same series as it! Did you steal it?" Looking me square in the eyes he said, "No! Why the heck would I waste my time doing a stupid thing like that!" I knew he was lying, so I had to take drastic measures.

"**SIT BOY!" **No sooner then I screamed those words he collapsed. I thought I heard a snap but I didn't think much of it.

" Good God, my back! Geez wench! Fine, I'll tell you, I-"

"INUYASHA!" called another voice, only it was a girls voice this time. She was wearing a sailor fuku and she had long black hair. "I'm so sorry," she apologized with a deep bow. As she looked up she seemed to recognize me. "Oh, Yu-chan! I didn't realize he led me all the way here!"

"It's ok Kagome-neesan, I know what a pain he is," then under my breath I added, "I feel so sorry for you."

"Hehe, thanks."

"Hey!" called the demon, "What are you two wenches mumbling about over there!"

"Ok, on three…1...2...3!" **"SIT BOY!"**

Over head, came another figure racing towards us. It looked like a cloud of some sort.

"Found ya!" The cloud rapidly started to descend. It looked like it was gunna land right on top of the arrogant dog demon. It did.

"Wow," I said, "it's like adding insult to injury."

"GET OFF OF ME YOU IDIOT! GOD, DO NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT MY FREAKIN SPINAL CORD!"

"Nope," we all just kinda shrugged.

"You people suck," said the dilapidated Inu. It's funny watching other peoples miseries, especially if they belong to an ignorant dog demons with no respect.

"Oh, hi Goku," I casually said.

"Hi Neechan," said the man. He was dressed in an orange body suit and had spiky black hair. He was much taller then any of us. "Here, let me explain…" he said. Finally I was gunna figure out what the heck was going on. He continued, "To make a long story short the dumb sap lost a bet."

I just stared. Then astounded I asked, "You lost a bet? To who?" Then I heard a small mumble come from the dog demon. His head was held down, one ear was twitching, and his face was turning as red as his hatori and hakama.

"_This must be good."_ I thought. "Well, out with it!"

After he cussed under his breath some more, then he finally said in a small voice, "Sesshoumaru…"

"What's that?" I said, "I can't heard you!"

"SESSHOUMARU!" He screamed it so loud I think all the prey was scared away from here to the Fourtrees. Oh wait, wrong book, sorry. U

* * *

Me: Ok I think that's good enough for this chapter. Remember, 

**No Inu Youkai Were Hurt In The Making Of This Fic!**

Inu: YES THEY WERE! WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING!

Me: You guys know the drill by now.

You guys: Yup, **SIT BOY!**

Inu: T-T owwie…


	2. The FS 1337!

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha or DBZ. I do kinda own me though.

Okies Peoples, new chapter…waffles! XD

"Sesshoumaru!" I exclaimed.

After catching his breath, the Inu said, "Oh, sorry did I say Sesshoumaru, I meant the little girl that follows him everywhere. The slight concussion from falling on my face must be kicking in."

"Wait, lemme get this straight," Kagome started, "you lost a bet to sweet lil' Rin? Doing what! Playing go fish!"

"LIKE HELL I DID!" he shouted, "SHE HUSTLED ME! That little brat said she would stop bugging me if I played a card game with her so we played Poker! She said she wanted to practice so she could play with my loser brother. I told her not to cry if I beat her and she agreed then she said she wanted to make a wager. I knew I would win anyway so I agreed." "Hold on," said Goku, "You made a bet with a sweet, innocent, little girl and you knew she was going to lose? That's low, man."

"Shut up! Anywho, I asked the lil' brat what the bet was and she said she always wanted to know what that fluffy thing was on Sesshoumaru's shoulder was. Even though finding that out is an impossible task to complete, I agreed anyway. She won with five aces."

"That's all well and good," I started, " but what the heck does that have to do with the Dragon Ball?"

"Oh, right, that thingy. Well, I like shiny things."

Of all the retarded things I've ever heard ,and trust me, that's a lot of retarded things in my sad, pathetic life, that must have been one of the most retarded. At this point, I was thoroughly convince that this was gunna be a long day.

"Give me that!" with that, Goku snatched the Dragon Ball out of Inuyasha's claws and with a flash, flew off on the nimbus cloud.

"That was …interesting," Kagome stated, clearly bewildered.

"Well then, I guess you should get started," I told the Inu Hanyou.

"But I don't even know where my loser of a brother is!" he shouted, very perturbed.

"Your lucky I'm in a generous mood," and with that I pulled a large square looking contraption out of the place where the giant mallets and anvils come from in cartoons. It had all the works, flashing do-hickies, beeping whatsajiggers, and my favorite, the spinning blinky satellite of awesomeness-ness! You also get free cable on it.

"And what, dare I ask, is that, that thing!" Inuyasha inquired, He was observing it was a cautious eye, not sure whether to be astounded by it or if he should fear for his life. Pending on your point of view, I would say both.

"Yeah, Yu-chan, what is that thing?" asked Kagome pointing at it, also intrigued.

"This my friends," I started with an announcer-like flare, "Is the Fluffy Seeker 1337!"(a/n: I am such a geek X3) Ooooos, and Ahhhhs could be heard from my audience as I continued flaunting it, "This baby, hand-crafted by the finest crap I could scrounge up in my basement, can seek fluffys from over ten seasons of Kikyo dieing away! Traveling across time and space, it can detect even the slightest bit of fluff, including fuzzy fluff, furry fluff, and my favorite, Inu/Kag fluff! -cough!-"

"What was that last one?" Kagome asked.

"Your mom! Anywho," I went on, _stealth fully _changing the subject, " The FS-1337 also doubles as a laptop, allowing me to change the environment around me and letting me do what ever I feel like with you." I gave Inu an _especially_ evil glance.

"Feh," he feh-ed, "like I'd ever follow _your _orders."

He blew it. I typed something on the keyboard that was attached to the FS-1337 and hit the enter key. Suddenly, Inuyasha was wearing Kagome's uniform and Kagome wore Inu's red outfit.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he turned bright red.

"Heheh, that skirt is veeery becoming," Kagome giggled.

"Augh! Get-it-off-get-it-off-GET-IT-OFF!" screamed the Inu running around in circles.

"Go ahead," said Kagome with a slight nod of her head.

I typed something else in making Inu and Kagome's clothes go back to normal in a poof of purple smoke.

"Never," I declared, "underestimate the powers of the author."

"You're what!" screamed the Inu yet again. His throat must be getting sore.

* * *

Me: Yay! I finally got off, or on, my fat ass and wrote the next chapter!

Inu: Oh goodie gum drops.

Me: -glare viciously-

Inu: O.O

**No Inu Hanyou were harmed too badly in the making of this fic!**

Inu: T-T says you…


	3. Mi chan Has Arrived

A/n: This chappie is dedicated to me bff and my voice of semi-reason/insanity Mi-chan! Also known as MikaSono here on Fanfic. So go check out her awesome stories!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha as much as the next person on this website.

"Yep that's right I'm the author. Wanna make something of it?" I threatened him with the FS-1337.

"No!" he said desperately, then he mumbled something else under his breath that I couldn't quite catch, probably some colorful choice words of some sort.

"Well let's-" I was interrupted by a sound in the distance.

"**INU HANYOU! 8D**" A figure burst out of the forest behind my house and came running at full force towards the terrified Inuyasha.

**-g10m'd!-**

"GAGH! MY FREAKIN BACK! Get this _thing_ off of me!" he yelled trying to pry his captor off.

Attached to the poor Inu's neck was a white wolf hanyou(who is in no way related to that wretched Koga, eww!). She was a little taller than me, about 5'7" (a/n: I'm 5'6" btw), had fuzzy white ears much like Inuyasha's only much bigger and pointier, and a fluffy white tail that was wagging furiously. She also had long dirty-blonde hair that was up in a loose bun and purple eyes that sparkled in the sun. She wore a white t-shirt with a picture of a gray wolf howling on it and a pair of flared jeans.

"Mika-neechan!" exclaimed Kagome, "It's been ages! How are you?"

"Kagome-nee!" she got off of the exasperated Inu hanyou and hugged Kagome, "I've been awesome!" she said with a smile.

"Hi Mi-chan!" I said, "I'm guessing you got the signal?"

"Yup!" she replied.

"What is going on! Kagome who is this person? What signal?" Inu asked.

"She's basically been 'summoned.' here," I said.

"Well who is she?" he asked again straitening his back with a loud crack.

"Don't you remember Inuyasha, Mi-chan was at the party!" Kagome stated.

Inuyasha cringed at the mere thought of that party, which was quite fun if I do say so my self.

"Well then what's this talk of a signal? What's it for? To kill my back!" He started again.

"Well, it's not really a signal," said Mi-chan, "it's more of a boredom complex. You see, I have the ever so special ability to hear the Fluffy Seeker 1337 turn on and know that something fun is gunna happen. Plus, I'm just bored as hell."

"Yeah, she's the random person that joins us on our journey." I said.

Now it was time for us to be off. I pressed a few buttons and turned a few knobs on the FS-1337 and said, "Hold on tight! For those who aren't used to this sort of traveling between dimensions, hold on to lose objects and loved ones, and for the love of God, keep all hands, claws, and feet inside the vehicle at all times. In the most likely event of an emergency, put your head between you knees and kiss your ass good bye! And we're off!" In a flash we were traveling at 10 x the speed of light. Everything around us looked like one big colorful blur of a tunnel. Inu was freaking out behind me. Kagome was screaming, holding on to Inuyasha's arm for her life with her eyes tightly shut. Mi-chan just stood leaning on my shoulder with a lethargic expression on her face. I, on the other hand, was having fun playing a game on the FS-1337 as we traveled along. With a second flash, we landed. Mi-chan and I gracefully floated down to the ground, while Inuyasha and Kagome fell from the sky with a thud that much resembled the falling he did when Kagome used the Osuwari spell.

**-THUD- **

We were now in the middle of a circular clearing that had a radius of about 100 feet. It was surrounded by lush green forest. The sky we had just fell out of was a clear, crystal blue with wispy white clouds overhead. The only sounds we could hear were the birds chirping happily in the distance.

"Pff! Tourists," Mi-chan said with a smirk glancing at the two others as they slowly came to.

"All ashore who's going ashore!" I said.

"Wow," Kagome started, "that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, except for that landing, owwie that smarts. Good thing you caught me Inuyasha! Inuyasha?"

Kagome got up off the ground, but Inuyasha didn't. He landed face down in the green grass.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" Kagome asked as she tried to wake him up by shaking him.

"Don't worry," Mi-chan said, "he'll be fine, he just passed out. It's normal for the first ride or two."

"Yah," I added, "he should be waking up in bout ten minutes."

"Oh…well what now?" asked Kagome.

"Hmm…"

…Ten Minutes Later!

"You put your whole self in! You take you whole self -Hey! He's awake!" I exclaimed, putting my whole self in and taking my whole self out.

Inuyasha got up holding his cranium saying, "My God! My head is killing me!"

"Aw, poor Inu! I can fix that!" As she said that, Mi-chan snatched the Fluffy Seeker 1337 out of my hands and typed something on the keyboard.

"Hey! I was doing something!" I exclaimed.

"To bad!" She tapped the enter key and out popped a red rectangular box. "Here Inuyasha." Mi-chan handed the Inu Hanyou the red box.

"What is it?" he inquired sniffing it, still holding his one hand over a lump that was starting to form.

"It's pocky!" she replied, "It's heaven on a stick. It cures any ailments any anime character may have cause I said so. It makes a pretty nifty snack too!" She took out a little tan-ish colored stick that was ¾ covered in chocolate and stuck it in her mouth with an expression of ecstasy on her face.

"I love pocky!" Kagome and I both said as we each stole a stick of pocky.

"Give me that!" Inuyasha snatched the rectangular box out of our hands and took a morsel for himself. He was instantly cured! As much as he hated to admit, he quite enjoyed the chocolaty snack.

"Now, for my next question: Where the heck are we?" Mi-chan asked looking around the clearing, seeing all there was to see, which wasn't much.

"Elementary my dear Mika! We are where the fluff is to be found!" I deduced.

"And that would be?"

"I haven't the foggiest."

* * *

Me: Yay! Chappie Numero troi! -does nerdy awesomeness dance- XD

Mi-chan: And I'm in it! That makes it all the more awesomer! T-T Po' Inu, how you beat him up so. You big meanie.

Me: Aw, but it's fun!

Mi-chan: Needs to be fluffier.

You peoples: Yay!

Kagome: What? Er…uh…I mean…that is…uh…um…Heheh.

Inu: -back turned not paying any attention- _mumble grumble _good pocky _mumble_.


	4. Go Fish!

A/N: Yay fourth chappie, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha? REALLY! No really, I don't.

"Ok, so we are in the middle of a forest clearing, no idea where we are, and Inuyasha's running out of pocky. What now?" Kagome inquired.

"Well," I started, "I guess we could use the FS-1337's radar and track the fluffy, or we could wander around aimlessly and through the magic of TV/ Fan fiction convenience we could arrive at our destination with in a timely 15 minute period. Which do you choose?"

"Wewt for TV's uncanny conveniences, let's go," and with that closing statement made by Mi-chan, we were, again, off into the wilderness that lie around us with Inuyasha at the head of our little group.

About 15 minutes later, we were at the edge of the forest we had hiked through.

"Hold up everyone," Inuyasha said in a hushed voice as he sniffed the air. He put up an arm to hold us back behind a tree. "I think we just found my brother. I can smell Jaken's rank stench a mile away."

Mika tilted her head toward the sky and took a big whiff of the air. "You're right, I can smell it too."

--------------------

"You have any threes?" said a small girl in an orange and pale yellow-checkered yukata. She looked to be about eight years old and had long black hair down to the middle of her back that was partially put up in a ponytail off to the side.

"No, go fish," replied the small forest green reptilian looking demon that sat adjacent to her. He was about half her size, had huge yellow eyes, and was pretty ugly.

"Yay, just what I needed!" the girl put the card with the rest of her hand and lied it down in front of her with the rest of her cards. "I win! Now pay up Jaken."

"All I have left is my hakama!" yelled the green demon. Apparently this demon was not a good card player.

"Ew. Ok, on second thought, you can keep them," said the little girl.

"Gee thanks," Jaken replied sarcastically.

The little girl picked up the rest of her winnings and skipped off. She headed toward where a tall white-haired man was sitting. He was much taller than Inuyasha; he had to have at least been 6'6". He had long white hair that went right above his knees. The man was dressed in a red and white kimono with chest plate and left shoulder armor over it. On his right shoulder was a long wide strand of fluff. He turned around and looked at the girl and the pile of green-ish clothes and such that she was carrying.

"Look what I got from Jaken Sesshoumaru-sama!" the little girl exclaimed to the demon lord.

"He must really suck then, doesn't he?" the man replied with his usual stoical expression on his face, "Now Rin, what have I told you about gambling, especially with ignorant demons?"

"You said only to do it when I could get something worth while out of it." Rin replied.

"And did you get anything worth while?"

"No…but I did have fun."

Sesshoumaru just turned back around the way he was and said, "Give Jaken back his clothes, you don't know where they've been."

"Aw, ok Sesshoumaru-sama," and Rin walked off, clothes in hand.

"_Speaking of gambling, I haven't seen my idiot kid brother in a while. Probably still with that pathetic girl looking for the Shikon no Tama shards. Oh well, it's of no concern to me." _Sesshoumaru thought to himself. He walked over to a tall boulder that jetted out of the ground like Mt. Hakurei did out of the valley he just got done passing through. The demon lord swiftly leaped up onto the rock and sat there in silent vigil as always. He was a very self-possessed person.

--------------------

"Let's go find him!" I said enthusiastically.

"Ok, but we have to be careful, my brother maybe a total jerk but he's very cunning." Inuyasha warned us. We went a little ways out of the forest so that if we were spotted we could escape with out a fight, but knowing Inuyasha, he would take whatever it was that was threatening us and slice it in half a few times.

"We must be really close now," Mi-chan stated. She took another whiff of the air.

"Hey, look over there," Kagome pointed at a rock with a Sesshoumaru on top of it.

"There he is," I added, being the Captain Obvious that I am.

At that moment Sesshoumaru's ear twitched and he turned around. He heard us.

"Oh crap. Eh, oh well. No being sneaky for us now." Inuyasha said.

So, we just waltzed right out into the open. Inuyasha was being very cautious but I could see that he was ready to grab the Tessaiga at any moment. We walked up to the rock that Sesshoumaru was sitting on and stopped. Just as gracefully as he got up, the demon lord leaped down from his sitting spot.

"What do you want now, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, "Have you finally come to your senses and decided to give me the Tessaiga?"

"Not even in your dreams Sesshoumaru!" the dog hanyou yelled back, "But, we did come here for a reason," Inuyasha calmed down as he spoke.

"Well, what is it?" the dog hayou's brother asked, "Are you here to challenge me again?"

"We don't want to start anything with you Sesshoumaru," Kagome said, "We came for some information."

"What do you seek from me? I may tell you…for a price."

"We want to know," I started, "what the hell is that thing on your shoulder?"

Me: Haha, cliffy!

You: We hate you…

Mi-chan: Haha, Onee's a loser!

Me: Shut up.

Inu: I WANT POCKY!

Kagome: Inuyasha, settle down!

Inu: POOOOCKY! O.O

Mi-chan: OSUWARI!

Inu:…pocky T-T

Yume: Um…hi people?


End file.
